The Division of Clinical Oncology as part of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center conducts research in an integrated treatment program of cancer, stressing the use of chemotherapeutic drugs, on the natural history and causation of solid tumors, and the pharmacology of new and established drugs. Cancer management is promoted through the multidisciplinary efforts of involved surgeons, gynecologists, radiotherapists, pathologists and internists. Interactions of the Division, national organ site programs, cooperative study groups, comprehensive cancer centers and physicians in the state, extend the Division's activities to a broad health care and research community. This proposal seeks to: a. Develop an effective combined-modality treatment program for cancer patients through disease-oriented research groups. b. Understand and improve cancer treatment by developing new drugs, investigating the physiologic disposition of drugs and studying drugs when given in combinations. c. Investigate prevention, causation, staging, primary and secondary treatments in breast, colon, bladder and ovarian cancers through multidisciplined, clinical and laboratory efforts. d. Identify and use clinically biochemical and immunochemical markers of tumor cells. e. Develop laboratory models and clinical tests to individualize patient's treatments. f. Establish support facilities including an ambulatory care research unit, a modern system for management of clinical data and a pharmacology resource. g. Assist the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center in its mission of providing optimal cancer management in the region.